


Scenes...

by Scorpio71



Category: Ricochet - Fandom, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BDSM, Collars, F/M, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio71/pseuds/Scorpio71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short scenes (in no particular order) about the Losers' life in Xanthe’s BDSM Universe. (Ricochet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fanboys

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1)The Losers belongs to Diggle and Jock, DC/Vertigo.  
> 2) Ricochet (and the whole BDSM Universe) belongs to Xanthe Walter. This includes several wonderful fanfiction stories in the Stargate Atlantis fandom and the NCIS fandom. For more on this fandom, visit: www.xanthewalter.com
> 
> WARNING: This is set in a universe where BDSM is the norm, so expect scenes of a graphic sexual nature that depict the characters expressing those desires. If bondage, discipline, and sexual slavery offend you; give this one a miss.
> 
> RATING: G to NC-17 depending on the chapter.
> 
> TIMELINE: Current in Ricochet. Pre-Max in the Losers fandom.

_Fanboys_

 

“No! Ben, don’t you dare go off with that Jarvis asshole!” Pooch shouted at the TV.

Pooch and Jensen shared a quick look of panicky concern and then turned back to the TV before they missed something. They watched with identical wide-eyed dismay as the slim blonde haired Agent Ben Harris walked off the screen with the darkly handsome and villainous Jason Jarvis. 

“Oh…oh no.” Jensen muttered. “Poor Ben’s going to get his heart broken. “

Pooch snorted and pointed at the TV, a sage and knowing expression on his face, “It’ll be more than his heart gettin’ broken. That Jarvis prick is bad news.”

Jensen nodded in total agreement before sighing softly as a picture of his fanboy crush came on the screen.

“Don’t worry Pooch, Chief Christie will save Ben from Jarvis’ evil clutches.” 

Then he turned to face his friend and waggled his eyebrows in an exaggerated motion as he leered outrageously. “Then the Chief’ll put Ben over his knee and paddle his little ass like he’s been begging for.”

Jensen’s eyes went out of focus as he imagined himself getting hauled over Chief Christie’s knee. Pooch, on the other hand, paused thoughtfully for a moment while considering how the writer’s to Collar Crime would actually play out this interesting subplot. Finally he shook his bald head in disagreement.

“Naw, man. Christie will stop Jarvis from killing Ben, sure…but not before Ben gives Jarvis his heart and his virgin ass. Then Christie is gonna have to put the boy back together again.”

Jensen tilted his head thoughtfully even though his expression was skeptical. 

“I don’t think so Pooch.” Jensen shrugged and waved a hand through the air. “I think the Chief’ll find out about Jarvis’ mindgames and how he’s trying to seduce Ben. At that point, Christie will confront them both. Poor Ben will have to choose between his loyalty to the team or his love for Jarvis.”

Pooch snorted and rolled his eyes.

“You poor deluded fool, you.” Pooch gestured to the TV, “They’ll go for the angst angle. It’s all about the hurt and the comfort after, man. Trust in the Pooch, he knows these things.”

This time Jensen rolled his eyes and gave his friend a pitying look.

“Collar Crime is a *drama*. They’re gonna play up the whole team dynamics thing. Will Ben choose the safety and loyalty of his team, his adopted family…or will he choose Jarvis and his dark twisted passions?”

Pooch and Jensen eyed each other warily for a long moment.

“Twenty bucks says the Pooch is right.”

Jensen grinned wickedly.

“You’re on.”

They shook hands just as Clay walked into the room.

“What are you two Losers up to?”

Pooch and Jensen jumped guiltily. Watching TV when you’re supposed to be working on an assignment was strictly a no-no. The two of them quickly scrambled for the remote, bonked their heads together, swore viciously, knocked the remote to the floor, and swore viciously again. Finally, Pooch shoved Jensen out of the way with one hand while the other scooped up the remote. He clicked off the TV and then both of them turned looks of wholly contrived wide-eyed innocence up at Clay.

Clay snorted in amusement.


	2. Eternal Mourning

_Eternal Mourning_

 

Clay glanced in the mirror as he walked past it and smirked a little at his own reflection. He was decidedly less rumpled than usual and made his suit look good. Damn good. 

Clay ran his hand down the edge of his lapel and walked on through the house. He had nearly a dozen just like it and whenever he wasn’t required to be in uniform or BDU’s, he wore his suit. Pooch called it his ‘CIA Operative’ suit, but the truth was that all of his suits were copies of the one he wore to his late husband’s funeral.

It’d been…fuck, years…and the headshrinkers would say it was time to move on, but…. Clay shook his head to dislodge those thoughts. He’d gotten pretty good at pushing down and ignoring the still open wound that was Thomas Clay’s death, but some days…it was like everywhere he turned there was something to remind him of all he’d lost to that fucking IED.

As he was walking past the den towards the kitchen, he looked in and stuttered to a stop doing a double take.

Cougar was sitting on the couch with his Stoner Rifle pulled apart and spread out over the coffee table. His gun cleaning kit was open at his side and the sniper was carefully polishing a spring held between steady fingers. On the floor at his feet, Jensen knelt naked in deep submission. The blonde tech’s round ass was a deep cherry red from what must have been one hell of a spanking session. His muscular arms were pulled up with his hands behind his head, the cuffs clipped to his collar. A gag was in his mouth and a dreamy expression of complete bliss was in his eyes.

As Clay watched, Jensen hummed softly in his throat and leaned against his top’s leg. Cougar glanced up and nodded at Clay before one hand reached out and gently ruffled Jensen’s hair. Then the sniper’s attention was back on his rifle again.

This was a scene Clay had seen hundreds of times before. Usually it was Cougar and Jensen; sometimes it was Jolene and Pooch. If he was out and about, it would be random soldiers or civilians. Most of the time he just found it really hot, if he even thought about it at all. Today…well, it was all he could do not to drown in memories of being a young Corporal kneeling at the feet of his husband Sargent Thomas Clay.

A swell of emotion rose up in him so hard he nearly choked on it. A small nasty and dark part of his heart was jealous of Corporal Jensen for the fact that he still had his Sargent alive and well when Clay’s beloved husband was dead and gone, the victim of an Iranian IED. Mostly though, the emotion he was drowning in was a feeling of being overprotective and proud. Thomas hadn’t lived long enough for them to have had children, but he tends to think that if they did those kids would’ve been a lot like Jensen and Cougar and Pooch. Silently he promised his husband’s ghost that these two kids of theirs would both survive to grow old together the way he and Thomas had been denied.

The hole in his heart throbbed with grief painfully and he had to turn away from Jensen and Cougar. He couldn’t stand to look at the love they so obviously shared without breaking down, so he hitched in a shaky breath and walked down the hall. Before he could pull his composure back together, he turned into the kitchen and saw Roque standing there and let out a small laugh that was full of pain and slightly hysterical.

Roque looked up at him sharply, concern shining in his dark eyes and Clay swayed on his feet from the powerful need to drop to his knees and just let his SIC take the pain away. He didn’t though because he knew that if he kneeled down, he’d never get up again. He had a weakness for big beautiful black men with a talent for explosives…and it wasn’t fair to Roque to force him to wear a dead man’s shoes. Roque deserved better. 

“Fuck…I need a drink.”

The concern in Roque’s eyes increased but what he said was, “Okay. Let me grab some shoes and my wallet. We’ll hit ‘Tough Sub’ tonight.” Roque leered even if his eyes stayed worried. “You look like you could use it.”

Clay snorted and nodded even as Roque turned and stomped out of the kitchen.

‘Tough Sub’ was a dive of a bar where they could get drunk and trash the place and no one would care. They had rooms for rent upstairs too, so Roque could pick up a mouthy sub in need of a strong hand and Clay could find himself a top for the night. 

It would be a woman, and she would be bat-shit crazy. Someone that Clay could leave behind in the morning and not think about again. Someone who did NOT remind him of his late husband with every breath they took. And in the morning Roque would drag him home and make sure he wasn’t too bruised to do his job and life would go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit: www.xanthewalter.com for more information on Ricochet.


	3. Warning Shot

_Warning Shot_

 

Clay broke off from talking with Cougar when the phone on his desk rang. Sighing softly and silently asking for a few moments with his eyes, Clay hit the button for the speaker.

“This is Colonel Clay.”

“Colonel?” Pooch’s voice came through the phone with an undertone of worry and upset. “You might wanna get down here to the O Course before Jensen has a meltdown and shit hits the fan.”

Clay and Cougar exchanged worried glances. It took a lot to upset Pooch. The man was known to crack jokes while dodging mortar fire from entrenched enemy fighters.

“Pooch? Give me a sit-rep.”

There was a brief pause and then Pooch growled. “There’s some candy-ass ell-tee down here that mans a desk and probably never saw combat that’s flirting with Jay and not taking no for an answer. Jay’s flashed his collar and mentioned Cougs by name, but the cheese eater keeps on talking about how he could either help or hurt Jay’s career with the Army.”

“Fuck!” Clay growled.

“Yeah.” There was a brief pause, and then, “Colonel? If that pansy reaches for Jay’s collar one more time, the guy’s gonna lose his fingers ‘cause Jay’ll cut ‘em off. And Colonel? The Pooch’ll help. ‘Cause that shit ain’t cool.”

Clay stopped, his body ramrod straight. He glared at the phone in a mix of fury and disbelief. “Sargent Porteous…are you telling me that some random desk-jockey Lieutenant is trying to take Corporal Jensen’s collar off of his neck without his consent?”

“Yes sir, I am.”

Clay glanced up to say something to Cougar…but the man was nowhere to be seen.

“Fuck! Pooch you got trouble heading your way in the form of a righteously pissed off Cougar! Try to keep things contained…I’m on my way.”

Clay hung up the phone and grabbed his keys in one motion, then he was slamming his way out of the house and over to the jeep. He hopped in and tore out into the street with the engine growling loudly. He had no clue what the speed limit was and what’s more was that he didn’t give a flying fuck either. All that was pounding through his brain was the fact he had to get there before Cougar or there would be blood to mop up. Easier said than done because Clay had to actually arrive at the O Course, Cougar merely had to get a line of sight to turn that dumbass Lieutenant’s head into a spray of blood and bone and brain matter.

The jeep sailed around the corner and then shuddered to a halt in a squeal of brakes. The noise caused all eyes to turn to him…and incidentally caused the desk-jockey to pause mid-motion while in the act of physically trying to unbuckle Jensen’s collar while a couple of his buddies physically held Pooch back from helping.

Oh, he was truly going to enjoy sticking his foot up that fucker’s ass!

Leaping out of the jeep, Clay was stomping his way towards them all when a bright day-glow orange and yellow cylinder made of foam flew through the air only to bounce off the Lieutenant’s forehead. The Lieutenant flinched back and reached up with one hand to touch his head.

“What the fuck?”

Everyone looked down at his feet to see a child’s toy Nerf dart laying on the ground. Then Jensen twisted around to look up high behind Clay and beam a bright smile. “Thank you Cougar!”

Clay and everyone else looked back to see Sergeant Carlos Alvarez standing on top of the O Course bunkhouse, a plastic Nerf rifle in his hands. He tipped his hat at Jensen before jumping off the roof to land in a crouch on the ground. Then he stood up and swaggered over to them all. He dipped his hat at Clay in acknowledgement and then pulled Jensen away from the Lieutenant and tucked the blond physically behind himself.

Cougar cast a searing glare at the man from under the brim of his hat and growled out, “Next time, I use my SR-25. Comprende?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit: www.xanthewalter.com to learn more about Ricochet.


	4. On Mission

_On Mission_

 

He’s feeling jittery. Anxiety skitters along his nerves and flashes staccato beats through his brain. He’s talking too much, but he’s having trouble focusing so the stuff coming out of his mouth keeps wandering off topic and is kinda random.

He knows what his problem is and what would help him settle back into his skin, but Clay has a rule about not going down into subspace while on mission. Normally that’s not an issue, but this has been a long long mission. He’s coping…but not that well.

He’d feel bad about that, but Pooch and Clay are starting to show signs of agitation too. Pooch keeps referring to himself in the third person all the while pulling random stuff apart so he can ‘fix it’ and ‘make it better’. He’s fooling exactly no one about what really needs fixed. Clay is just as bad. He’s cranky and he’s taken to chaining his smokes. That’s never a good sign, especially since he’s been back to trying to kick the habit. 

It’s not just the subs feeling the crunch, the two tops aren’t happy either.

Roque can be scarily intense when he wants, but he’s usually a pretty laid back guy; all jokes and offers to gamble with him. Roque’s competitive and will happily bet on anything with anyone. Lately though, he’s been scowling and growly, his temper at the surface and ready to explode. And when he speaks, it feels less like teasing witty banter and more like biting insults.

Cougar…Cougar has just gone silent. Self contained and ultra controlled. Distant. He’s right freakin’ there, but Jensen still misses him as if he’s gone. And that’s so ridiculous, but true nonetheless. 

Something’s got to give. They’ve been on mission for far too long, touring the sandbox nonstop; breaking things and killing people. Good times. That doesn’t change the fact that they either need a few days down time or Clay needs to waive that rule. 

For now, he just has to live with the fact that he’s feeling twitchy and out of place in his own skin. He’ll just talk and talk to distract himself from his longing to feel Cougar’s gun callused hands pressing bruises into his flesh and his teeth leaving bite marks on his skin. 

For now….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit: www.xanthewalter.com to learn more about Ricochet.


	5. Planning for the Zombie Apocalypse

_Planning for the Zombie Apocalypse_

 

“…and by fully armored, I mean of course, no glass windows or windshield at all.”

Pooch stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk and gave Jensen a look like he was an idiot. Jolene gave a gentle tug on his leash and murmured, “…ice cream…”, and he started walking again automatically. It wouldn’t do to piss of his top in her quest for chocolate ice cream just because his best friend was possibly more insane than he’d thought.

“Yeah? How am I supposed to drive this thing if I can’t see where I’m going? Did’ja think of that, smart guy?”

Jensen snorted and then bounced on his toes behind Cougar, his own leash jingling with the movement.

“Of course I thought of that.” The ‘duh’ was heavily implied by his tone of voice. “You’ll navigate with the giant wrap around Heads-Up Display we’ll install in place of the windshield.”

Pooch’s face went thoughtful as he envisioned himself piloting a fully armored SUV complete with HUD technology linked to a satellite GPS and a variety of built in sensors.

“Oh.” It was said softly and with a bit of longing.

Jolene and Cougar shared a look of fond exasperation as their subs planned out their dream urban zombie hunting vehicle.

“We have only ourselves to blame,” Jolene sighed wryly as she led Pooch off the curb and across the street. “We should know better than to encourage these two knuckleheads.”

Cougar chuckled. “Si.” Then he smirked smugly. “They are cute when they plot though.”

Jolene snorted and shook her head. “True. Sadly, I’m a total sucker for excitable cuteness and big sad puppy eyes.”

Cougar glanced over his shoulder at Jensen, who was beaming a smile and gesturing wildly with his hands at Pooch, and sighed before tilting his hat at Jolene in silent agreement. “You…are not alone there.”

“Oooo! A turret!” Jensen lifted his hands in front of him and curled them around imaginary triggering studs to fire off imaginary mortar shells while spinning in an arc. “Ka-Shoom! Ka-Shoom! Ka-Shoom!”

Pooch blinked, his mind whirling as he tried to mentally design an SUV with a turret. Most turret guns were pretty damn big.

“Okay, as cool as turrets are, how would you fit one in an SUV?”

That brought Jensen up short. He scratched the side of his jaw while thinking.

“Good point. I mean, we can always rip out the backseat to make room, but it’d still have to be a really small turret.” Jensen shrugged. “We’ll just have to research until we find one that fits the dimensions we’d have to work with and would perform like we’d need it to.”

Pooch shrugged, “If worst came to worst, we could always just machine one.”

“Hell yeah!” Jensen jumped up and punched the air, “Between the two of us and Cougs…we could totally design and build a turret system.”

Jolene giggled and elbowed Cougar in the ribs. “You just got volunteered, Cougar.”

Cougar rolled his eyes and pretended aggravation, but his smile of amusement gave him away.

Pooch ignored the two tops and seriously considered the plan so far, his head nodding in subconscious agreement.

“Yeah, okay. I’m piloting, you’re running comms and sensors. Cougar would man the turret…we’d need something for Roque and Clay.”

Smirking, Cougar glanced over at the two subs as he opened the door to the ice cream parlor and muttered, “Madre de Dios.”

Jolene snickered, her eyes sparkling as she glided past him. “Well, at least we’ll be prepared when the Zombie Apocalypse happens.”

Pooch flashed a grin, following her inside. “Hey…it’s the Pooch’s patriotic duty to kill zombies and shit.”

Jensen was nodding, “Yeah, we need lots of fire power to keep ‘em from eating my brains. Genius here, I have extra tasty brains. All the cool zombies will be wanting this prize.”

Jolene snorted and Cougar’s shoulders were shaking with hilarity as they made it up to the counter. Jensen pouted that they found his genius laughable. Jolene quickly ordered herself a chocolate cone with sprinkles and Pooch a cookies-n-cream cone. Cougar ordered a strawberry cone with sprinkles for Jensen and a mint chocolate chip cone for himself.

“Ooo!” Pooch snapped his fingers and then pointed at Jensen, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “Rail guns!”

The clerk nearly dropped Jolene’s cone at his shout, her eyes going wide. 

“Wha…?” Jensen sort of blinked at Pooch in confusion, Jolene and Cougar laughing at his self-proclaimed genius wiped from his mind.

“For Clay. We hook up rail guns along the side of the SUV pointed behind us. Maybe some sort of rocket launcher aimed at the front for Roque.” Pooch frowned and shook his head. “Naw, reverse that; rocket launcher aimed behind us…rail guns aimed to the front.”

Jensen beamed at Pooch like he invented Christmas. The clerk eyed them all with deep suspicion as if they were dangerous lunatics.

“Okay, we’re both geniuses, ‘cause that’s the greatest idea in the history of…ever!”

Cougar groaned softly and Jolene laughed.

“So…” she said, amusement thick in her voice, “Do we let them actually build this dream SUV?”

Cougar stared at her like she was the crazy one from under his hat brim, “You aren’t the one that has to explain it to Clay.”

Jolene snorted again and then chuckled wickedly, “Oh, I don’t think you’ll have to worry too much about that. Clay’ll be too busy playing with his rail guns to bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit: www.xanthewalter.com to read more in the BDSM Universe!


	6. Iris

_Iris_

 

“What movie are we watching?” Clay asked as he slumped down on the couch next to Roque.

Roque shrugged and took one of the beers that Clay handed over to him. “No clue. It’s one of Jensen’s DVDs. I stole it out of his and Cougar’s room.”

Clay snorted and shifted the bowl of popcorn to sit on the couch between them. “So…zombies, space aliens, or super spies?”

Roque flashed him a smug smirk. “Yeah. I figure it’d be easy amusement either way. All Jensen’s favorites tend to have fast action, explosions, and smokin’ hot actors.”

Clay matched his smirk and they clinked their beer bottles together. Then Roque lifted the remote and hit play. Only, instead of a title page or even previews, the image shown on screen was of a rather famous painting; Iris by Vincent Van Gogh. 

Then the camera zoomed out to show the painting was actually a poster propped up on a table top easel. The view panned across a wooden workbench that held several open jars of paint in a variety of blues, greens, and golds.

“What the fuck?” Roque grumbled at the TV, a frown of confusion lowering his brows.

Clay shrugged unconcerned. “I’m thinking spy movie. No way is this about space aliens.” Then he tilted his head thoughtfully. “Unless zombies are gonna bust in while someone’s painting.”

At that Roque settled back and relaxed…right up until the camera panned to take in the rest of the art studio. Then he tensed back up again, his jaw dropping in shock.

There in the middle of the TV screen was Jensen and he was naked except for his collar. He was standing, his heavy muscles stretched out because his arms were pulled up over his head about shoulder width apart with his wrists cuffed to a braced post-and-lintel support frame. A spreader bar was between his ankles keeping his legs apart. He looked gorgeous.

“Uh…Clay…” Roque’s eyes didn’t leave the screen as he spoke, “I don’t think this is one of Jensen’s blockbusters. It’s one of his home movies.”

Clay swallowed loudly, “Yeah.”

Then the image wobbled and there was a click. It was obvious that the camera was now on a stand or tripod as it was perfectly still with a great view of Jensen with the workbench off to the side. 

“Er…we probably shouldn’t watch this,” Clay whispered.

Roque nodded absently. “Yeah, yeah. This is private and shit.”

Neither man reached for the remote to turn off the DVD.

They watched as Cougar walked around in front of the camera. He was in faded jeans that hugged his ass and thighs and nothing else…well, except for his hat. His hair was hanging down his spine in a neat braid and two sets of dog tags; his own and Jensen’s, hung down his chest.

Smirk in place, Cougar walked over to Jensen. He paced slowly around the blond, taking his time to visually inspect Jensen from head to toe. When he finally made his way back to Jensen’s front, one hand came up and slid over the skin of his chest.

“Mmmm, nice and smooth…” Cougar’s hand slowly slid down Jensen’s chest and abs until it cupped his balls and gently fondled them. “Not a single hair left to get in the way.”

Jensen visibly shivered even as he nodded. “You told me to shave, Papi,” his voice was husky with arousal, “so I shaved.”

“Mmmm,” Cougar hummed before leaning in and claiming Jensen’s mouth in a possessive kiss.

Clay shifted on the couch slightly, trying to discreetly adjust his growing erection without having to admit to Roque that watching Cougar and Jensen was turning him on.

“You ready, novio?” Cougar’s voice was a low purr.

Jensen nodded, “Yes. I’m ready, Papi.”

Cougar’s fingers trailed up Jensen’s side slowly, the tips barely touching Jensen’s skin. The blond shivered even as he leaned into the soft touch.

“You sure? You can’t move…no flinching.”

Jensen tipped his head, the movement not quite a nod.

“No moving. No flinching. Stay still. I got it. I’ll be good.”

Roque snorted even as Cougar on the TV kissed Jensen again. “No way that boy’s gonna keep still. He fidgets a lot. Cougar’s gonna end up tanning his ass.”

Clay glanced sideways at Roque and snickered before looking back at the TV screen.

Roque threw him a quick glare. “What?”

Clay’s smirk was smug and his expression was pure I-know-something-you-don’t.

“What, dammit?”

Clay chuckled. “Half the time Jensen’s fidgets his way into a spanking, he does it on purpose. He likes Cougar spanking him.”

Roque snorted and shook his head, “Why am I not surprised?”

They looked back at the TV screen in time to see Cougar swagger over to the workbench. He studied the poster for a moment, then looked back at Jensen locked in his bonds. Then Cougar turned to the jars of paint. He picked up one and studied it briefly, then shook his head and put it back. He reached for another, but stopped part way and shook his head again.

Finally, he picked up a jar filled with a bright greenish blue pain and smiled widely.

“This one to start.” He said and behind him Jensen moaned softly.

Cougar walked back over to Jensen and studied him for a moment. Then he dipped two fingers into the paint.

“Oh god…” Roque croaked, “is he gonna…?”

Cougar lifted his fingers and touched them to Jensen’s side, down under his rib cage. Jensen hissed, but didn’t flinch. Cougar’s eyes flicked up to Jensen’s face.

“S’cold, Papi.”

Cougar smirked and looked back down to his fingers. Slowly, carefully, he dragged those fingers towards the center of Jensen’s chest. They left a bright green streak of paint across Jensen’s pale skin.

“Holy shit, that kinky fucker’s really gonna finger-paint Jensen.” Roque elbowed Clay with one arm and pointed to the TV with the other, “You see this Clay?”

Clay didn’t answer, he just softly gasped for breath as Cougar reached his fingers into the jar for more paint. Roque turned his head to look at him, his eyebrows dipping in concern.

“Clay?”

Clay turned to look at him, his face flushed with arousal, his eyes blown wide and licked his lips. Roque smirked and silently wondered which particular element of the scene Cougar had set up tripped Clay’s triggers.

“Okay. That’s enough of watching that. We’ve seen more than enough.”

Roque lifted the remote and stopped the DVD. Clay made a little noise of complaint. Roque chuckled and dropped the remote, and then he moved the popcorn to the coffee table and took Clay’s beer from him. Wrapping one hand around Clays’ arm, Roque stood up and pulled Clay with him.

Clay didn’t offer any resistance at all, so Roque physically turned him around and guided him out of the den and into the hallway. That in itself was more arousing to Roque than Cougar and Jensen’s homemade porn. A pliant and horny Clay was a lovely creature, but sadly, not one Roque was comfortable playing with. That would screw up team dynamics in very bad ways.

Shaking that thought out of his head, Roque guided Clay into the bathroom. He slipped around him and turned on the shower.

“Strip down.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Clay blinked, looking around as if he was confused as to how he’d gotten to the bathroom and finally turned to Roque for answers. All that didn’t stop him from automatically following Roque’s orders and unbuttoning his shirt. Roque smirked and tried to pretend he wasn’t intrigued by the thought of what they could have had together…in another life, perhaps.

“Jump in the shower,” Roque tilted his head and gave the tent in Clay’s pants a pointed look, “take care of that and I’ll go find a real DVD for us to watch.”

After one last leer, Roque left the bathroom and headed back to the den. He needed to get that DVD and put it back in Jensen’s stuff before someone came home and realized that he and Clay had gotten an eyeful. And then…then he was gonna spend some time repressing his desire for Clay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit: www.xanthewalter.com for some truly epic BDSM stories...including Stargate Atlantis & NCIS fanfiction in the BDSM Universe.


End file.
